Nights Awaiting You
by Kuramaswife
Summary: A little story I wrote in my spare time. Its About how Kurama and Hiei have both been 'awaiting' each other. HieiKurama (Duh)


Nights Awaiting You  
Part 1 Hello faithful fans! Are you ready for another Hiei and Kurama yaoi? Well I know I am and for all you who don't like two men 'being' together, then I suggest that you don't read this Fan Fiction. I decided to have you keep switching back from Hiei's point of view and Kurama's so you can know how they both feel at the moment. Also I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so please do  
sew; you'd only get about fifteen cents any way. On with the fic!  
  
Kurama  
  
He came into my window, late at night of course.  
The small black figure with the ruby red orbs  
That almost seems to pierce through me with a sharp threat.  
The one of whom I speak of is made of both fire and ice.  
That one who is forbidden.  
His name is Hiei.  
And he's a koorime and a fire demon,  
I am Kurama,  
A humans shell with a kitsune soul  
  
Before it would sleep and not be alert of his present,  
But now I find myself awaiting his arrival,  
The arrival of that only one  
  
Hiei.  
  
He lie beside me  
In a gentle slow fashion as he slides toward me  
With his back against mine  
Taking my warm as he slips into sleep,  
Dreaming of nothing but black,  
But I dream of only him  
  
I awake to the morning light  
Thinking that the dark figure has left already as usual,  
But to my surprise he is still there,  
Sleeping soundlessly in a new position than before.  
I look upon him and wonder why.  
It is not his style to let me see him when he sleeps,  
But what a beautiful sight I can't help but think,  
As the dark figure grunts at my new position  
  
His eye's flutter open and I greet him,  
With a bright smile  
"Good morning Hiei. Did you sleep well?"  
He simply nods his head and sit up straight,  
Then turns his head to me.  
"I'm hungry. Can you fix me something?"  
I blinked at him in shock.  
Did he really just ask me instead of order me to?  
I question myself.  
  
I get up and had him his cloak from the desk at which he laid it  
Then walk out of the room.  
I begin to make him something I know he like  
And hum to myself as it cooks.  
  
Hiei  
  
I lay down my cloak that was handed to me  
And hug the cover they laid over him,  
The human shell with the kitsune soul  
His name is Kurama and he is the one and only  
I'll ever choose for a mate.  
I sniff the cover because of his sweet human scent,  
That of roses and soap  
What a wonderful smell that comes from this kitsune  
He couldn't help but to think.  
  
He had hoped he would be able to tell Kurama today,  
That he wished for a deeper bond than friendship  
But he always found himself to scared to be rejected  
By the one he adored the most.  
That magical thief named Kurama  
Who had stolen his feelings  
And held them captive.  
  
He rose and walked into the kitchen  
Where the kitsune had been preparing him something,  
And from the smell of it something tasty.  
He watched him take a frying pan and flip over some raw meat,  
As it cooked in the bit of oil it lie in.  
The kitsune noticed my presence and handed me  
A cup full of tea.  
I accepted it a sipped from it gratefully  
Silently thank the human shell with the kitsune soul.  
He looks back upon me and I notice something in his eyes  
Was that sadness?  
Longing?  
Could it possibly be me he longs for  
Or maybe he longs for me to tell him,  
I want you  
I need you  
I love you.  
  
I shake my head at those hopeful thoughts  
But those thoughts still haunt me  
Yelling angry words to me  
Tell him  
Accept him!  
They yell to me  
Stop that!  
I yell back but they keep coming no matter how hard I ignore them,  
He needs to know  
You need to love him  
He needs to love you  
  
I find myself defeated at my own thoughts  
And slowly turn to the human shell with a kitsune soul  
"Kurama.... I want,"  
He turns to me I see a flicker of hope flash through his green orbs  
"I need you,"  
I began again  
He walks a little closer to me  
"I love you Kurama I need you to know."  
I run to an open window and jump out leaving him alone.  
  
Kurama  
  
He told me he loved me  
He needed me  
He wanted me  
And I said nothing to him before he ran  
I walk to my room and sit down and think to myself  
I will wait until he comes back tonight  
I hope he comes back to night  
I'll be waiting  
Even if you don't come back  
I'll be awaiting the night you do.  
  
A lay back on to my bed and notice that he has left his sword  
Now I know he will come back  
I think he meant to leave his sword  
So that even if he didn't want to  
He would  
And I know he will  
  
I think back to just a moment ago  
Did that really just happen  
I know in my heart it did  
But why do I find it hard to believe.  
Hiei said I love you  
Hiei said I need you  
Hiei said I want you  
But why?  
Why would Hiei want, need, love me?  
  
I stand up once more  
Deciding that all those questions would be answered when he came  
That one and only  
Who ignites my flames  
Ensnares my Passions  
The one whom I adore the most  
The one made of fire and ice  
His name is Hiei  
And he makes me shiver and sweat at the same time.  
  
Hiei  
  
That has to be the most embarrassing thing I have ever done  
But he dissevered to know  
And I'm glad that I finally told him  
But,  
I'm uncertain about how he fells about me  
Sure we sleep together  
He cooks for me and we fight together  
But does he actually love me?  
  
Well that's the end of this one people's! But I'll update it one of these days! This was just a spur of the moment kind of story so I haven't thought of how this is going to turn out myself. Once I figure it out (which should  
only take a couple days seeing as I have no life) I'll update it. Just  
review me some ideas to help me out, okay? 


End file.
